


Sugarplums and Shooting Stars

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frottage, Marriage Proposal, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, sheithmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Shiro.”Keith's voice is almost muffled enough through the scarf around his face that Shiro can pretend he didn't hear him.“Shiro, it's fucking freezing. What are we doing out here?”Almost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays friends, this is gonna have more + smut later, so it'll probs go up in rating. Hope your days are merry <3

“Shiro.”

Keith's voice is almost muffled enough through the scarf around his face that Shiro can pretend he didn't hear him.

“Shiro, it's fucking freezing. What are we doing out here?”

Almost.

He sighs, turning to smile at Keith's disgruntled eyebrows, just barely visible underneath the giant fuzzy pom-pom hat and over his cherry-red nose.

“It's a surprise.”

Just like it was the last three times he had asked.

The eyebrows drew in further and Shiro could nearly hear the scowl hidden under the scarf as it chattered.

“I'm surprised.” Keith grumbles dryly, “Surprised I'm not a goddamn popsicle yet. Surprised my toes haven't shattered off my frozen husks of legs.”

Shiro plods onward through the snow, punching through the glittering crust with every step as the occasional flake drifts through the night sky.

“Maybe you should save all your hot air if you're so cold.”

His syrupy tone draws a scoff and a little puff of steam from the pile of coats behind him.

“Maybe we should spend next vacation somewhere warm.”

The crunching footsteps don't even slow as Shiro tries valiantly to keep his tone cheerful.

“Well _baby_ we spend all year in the desert. I thought you might like to spend some special alone time together somewhere different.” He can feel the fluttering of the muscle next to his eyelid when Keith scoffs again and has to count to ten through gritted teeth as he blows out a steamy breath. “Any other suggestions?”

He gets a muffled grunt in return and throws a look over his shoulder to see the pom wiggle merrily as Keith adds a spring to his step to reach into each of Shiro's footprints. The grouchy eyebrows have not drawn apart yet.

“I'll let you know when I finish alphabetizing my list _Daddy._ ”

The bratty tone definitely has Shiro's eye in full twitch now and he widens his stride a little just to be petty.

“We're almost there. Patience-”

“Yeah, yeah...” Keith's grumble cuts him off again and Shiro reminds himself again that he loves this man with his entire heart - he loves him when he's sweet and pliant, when he's fierce and bristling, and... when he's cold and miserable and being a brat. He loves him.

Keith's muffled growl sounds behind him now that he has to hop in earnest to make it into Shiro's footprints. Shiro definitely does not smirk into distance.

The trees give way to a clearing as they crest the hill and Shiro pauses his trudging to admire the view. A little log cabin nestles into a bank of snow, sheltered from the wind by a row of neat pines. Flickering light dances in the window and he makes a mental note to send Coran a fruit basket for having the cabin prepared when he sees the smoke rising cheerfully from the chimney.

“Ack!” Keith slams into his back with his last hop, not anticipating Shiro's sudden halt. “What the hell!” He windmills his arms for a beat before those eyes go wide and Shiro watches him topple into the snow, arms outstretched before hitting the crusted surface with a satisfying crunch.

Shiro bites his snort in half before Keith can gather himself enough to see past the hat - now covering his whole face. He reaches down and pushes the edge of the hat up over Keith's eyes with a sweet smile before tugging him upright by the front of his coat and setting him on his feet.

“That wasn't very patient.”

Sputtering the scarf off his mouth, Keith turns, face curled and ready to fire brimstone and snark before dropping slack as Shiro steps back out of his view. “Oh...” Stumbling back toward Shiro his whole body seems to melt. “Oh Shiro, it's...” He takes a few crunching steps forward of his own before breaking into his best approximation of a reindeer prancing to the cabin.

Shaking his head with a laugh Shiro trudges behind him, grabbing more firewood from the pile by the door as he stomps the snow off his boots. Keith is already shucking his outerwear as he scrambles over to the fireplace to sprawl out on the rug.

He turns to Shiro, all moods forgotten. “Shiro, we need to fuck on this rug.” His face is the picture of glee as he lifts up what Shiro can only hope is a fake bear head. “And then you need to roll me up in this like a burrito.”

Shiro sputters a laugh and drops the logs next to the crackling fire, peeling off his own boots and sweater and laying them to dry out on the nearby rack. “Whatever you want baby, we have most of the week.” Stretching out on his back, he pillows his head on his arm enough to drink in the sight of his boyfriend practically rubbing his face into the rug. “It's even got functional plumbing.”

Keith perks up from his fuzzy ministrations. “I thought this was a camping trip?”

Shiro barks a laugh and tugs him over by the waist. “You think I'd take my pillow princess somewhere without running water and expect to make it out alive?” The sheepish smile tells him all he needs to know and he nuzzles his nose into a damp mop of hair. “Baby you know I only want to make you happy.”

Keith melts into his chest and slings a leg over Shiro's hip. “I know, and you do.” He presses kisses into Shiro's collarbone between words just to hear the hitch of breath. “I shouldn't have doubted you.” He trails his cold nose upward and licks the salt from the hollow of Shiro's throat. “You're always so good to me, Daddy.” His mouth curls into a smirk where it brushes against Shiro's chest as he feels the shudder run through his lover.

“Mmm, sweetheart.” Shiro's lips brush through hair until he presses a kiss against Keith's forehead, suppressing a snicker. “I wish I could say the same.”

“Hey!” Keith draws back with an indignant squawk. “I thought you were going to pitch a tent in the middle of the tundra and let me freeze to death.” He pokes Shiro in the chest and cocks an eyebrow pointedly. “You're the one who made us walk miles through freezing snow for a surprise.”

Shiro's snicker turns into a full blown laugh at Keith's disgruntled face. “Well to be fair-” He rolls on top, caging Keith's body in with his knees and forearms as he rolls his hips down onto him. “I am still pitching a tent.”

“Ughh, Shiro.” Keith groans, thumping his head onto the rug and pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are the literal worst.” A laugh rumbles through him as Shiro drops his weight onto Keith, knocking his breath out in a grunt.

“Sorry baby, you're the one who called me Dad.”

Keith wheezes out a protest, digging the palm of his hand into Shiro's collarbone as he scrabbles his heels against the rug. “It's Daddy.” His face is turning a remarkable shade of maroon. “And you're fucking heavy.”

“Aw, baby...” Shiro pouts down at him before dropping his weight off to the side, ignoring the gasp of air Keith scrapes in with a scowl. “I guess you don't want the surprise then.”

Keith perks up immediately.

“The cabin isn't it?”

Shiro shakes his head with a smug look as he checks his watch. “Not all of it.” He flicks a glance up to Keith's eager face with a raised brow. “But you haven't been very good.”

Shiro's purr sends a shiver down Keith's spine and he squints dark eyes up at him. “I bet you'd give it to me either way after all this trouble.”

His small smirk is nearly insufferable, but Shiro loves his Baby. He rolls onto his knees and plants his palms on meaty thighs, taking in the view of Keith's lithe form sprawled across the carpet as he decides his next course of action. Technically they do have an hour to kill before they really need to be ready for the surprise...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith looks up at Shiro through his lashes and bites his bottom lip the way he knows Shiro can't resist. “I can prove I'm a good boy in an hour.” He flutters his eyelashes just for good measure and has to bite down a smirk as Shiro's pupils dilate.

“Mmm really?” Shiro leans down to nuzzle his nose against Keith's cheekbone, breath ghosting across his ear. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Keith raises his chin and nips at Shiro's earlobe, worrying the skin between his teeth gently before trailing kisses down his jaw. “Will you let me make you feel good, Daddy?” The stubble under his lips catches and drags with the whisper of his words and he can't help twisting to rub their cheeks and necks together as he hitches a leg around Shiro's waist. “I just want to be good for you...”

The breath leaves Shiro's chest in a whoosh as his hips stutter down, Keith's plea hitting him like a punch. “Yeah. Yes. Show me baby.” Nimble fingers fly to his buttons, sliding the shirt from his pecs and smoothing down the sparse hair there. Shiro lets his head hang, eyes closed as he takes in the sensation of hips shifting in short pulses under him and blunt nails scraping over his skin. He can feel his blood catch fire as Keith lets out a little whine below him, struggling to undo his belt from his awkward angle. “Do you need help?”

Keith's pout is devastating as he nods and drops his hands from the buckle to rub up and down the thick thighs bracketing him. Shiro peels the belt apart and yanks, leather hissing through the loops, he catches both ends in one hand and eyes it contemplatively. Keith's fingertips clench into the meat of his thighs as his eyes find the belt as well. His pout deepens.

“But I've been good this year!”

A chuckle rumbles through Shiro's chest as he casts the belt aside and tangles his hand in Keith's hair. His free palm finds Keith's cheek and cups his jaw, thumb tracing a plush bottom lip. “You have been, haven't you?”

Keith parts his lips and sucks the thumb in, biting down gently as he nods. His tongue laps at the tip and swirls once, teasing before he releases it with a wet pop and pushes up onto his elbows to plant a sweet kiss on Shiro's lips. “Only for you.”

Shiro sucks in a quick breath before crushing their lips together, licking into Keith's mouth and swallowing down the little whimpers and gasps spilling out. Scooping a hand underneath slim hips he hauls them both backward and settles his back on the rug with Keith sprawled across his chest. He works his hand under Keith's leggings and kneads fingers into his ass, parting their kiss with a groan.

“Fuck, baby.”

Keith chases his lips as he grinds down against Shiro's increasingly tight pants, his own fingers digging into broad shoulders. “Mmm, you're so warm...” He trails his still red nose under Shiro's jaw and plants wet kisses as he goes. “Will you warm me up?” He draws back enough to watch Shiro's eyes darken further, gasping when the hands on his hips clench and pull him down against the bulge he's settled over. Shiro's grip never falters as he drags them together, friction making them both pant heavily as dark wet spots soak through the layers between them. Keith rolls as much as he can but it's not enough to satisfy. “Shiro... please.”

“Please what, Baby?” He punctuates the question with a stinging nip to the column of Keith's pale throat, rumbling his approval at the blooming red mark. “Please fuck you?” He rolls his own hips up into Keith, earning a stuttering cry. “Please stop?” His own hips still and he holds Keith up, forearms straining as his baby whimpers and struggles to regain the lost friction. “You need to be specific.”

Keith lets out a frustrated whine and goes limp in Shiro's grip, hips held up in the air and forearms planted on Shiro's broad chest. His dark hair hangs like a curtain in front of him as he pants for breath. He blows a strand of hair out of his face and meets Shiro's eyes with a sad look, sucking his bottom lip in making puppy dog eyes.

Shiro is doomed.

“Please Daddy, let me have a taste?” He releases his bottom lip in a wet slide, blooming cherry red and bitten in the firelight. His tongue runs over the edge, tracing his canines as his lips part in want. Fingers push off Shiro's chest and trail to his parted lips, teasing the plush bottom as the tip of his tongue traces the pads. Lips close around them, cheeks hollowing and eyes fluttering shut. A moan leaks out around them.

Shiro is only a man.

He releases his grip on Keith's hips instantly, dropping him and startling another moan free as the impact jolts Keith's fingers farther into his own mouth. The sound lights Shiro's blood on fire as he shoves his pants and boxers all the way down and toes them off frantically, eyes wide and staring as Keith shifts his way lower. His pretty red mouth opens with a wet sound as he pulls his fingers free. A strand of spit connects his lower lip to his pointer finger and dips through the others like glittering webbing in the firelight. It should be grosser than it is, but heat erupts as the hand reaches down and wraps around his throbbing cock, smearing the slick mess in one long stroke. His head thuds back onto the carpet with a grunt and his hips roll up without permission. Keith's playful snicker has him cracking an eye open.

“You like that Daddy?”

Shiro growls through his teeth and moves to grab Keith again but his lover darts back out of reach and sinks his mouth down around Shiro's cock and all he can do is whine. A smirk shouldn't look so good when it's just one corner of a mouth curled up around the tip, but the feeling of Keith's talented tongue flicking underneath the head is enough to drive reason from Shiro's mind.

Keith pulls off with a slurp and licks his lips as he plants a hand on the inside of Shiro's thighs and spreads. His thumbs rub along the sensitive tendon and he dips down to nibble on the crease, dipping his tongue in as he sucks light marks all along the inside. Shiro's feet scrabble for purchase behind him but Keith keeps his hips still, fingers digging in as he shifts his weight forward and leans to lick the trail of hair running from Shiro's navel to the nest of curls around his cock.

Shiro arches his back as the tongue swipes lower and reaches out to catch the back of Keith's head with a hiss.

“Baby, please.”

Keith's grin is sharp and a touch mocking as his tongue slides up the side of his shaft.

“Please what, Daddy?” He narrows his eyes and dips his tongue into Shiro's slit, moaning at the taste as he lets drool run from his mouth down the shaft, pumping with one hand. “Please fuck you?” His hand gathers the spit and trails down, thumb easing over Shiro's balls before caressing his hole gently. He dips his head low and licks a long stripe ending at his thumb and pressing inward gently, teasing a gasp and moan from Shiro's mouth. His lips trail wet, sucking kisses back up as his fingers continue to stroke and press against Shiro where he is splayed open and gasping. “Please... stop?”

His clever fingers cease and Shiro can feel breath just ghosting the head of his cock – he might die.

“Fucking. Brat.” He growls, clamping his thighs around Keith's waist and ignoring the squeak as he hauls him up and crushes their cocks together. “I thought you were going to be good for me.” He captures Keith's lips mid moan and delves into his mouth, tracing his teeth and sucking on his tongue. One hand tangles roughly into his hair as the other grabs a handful of ass to yank the leggings off completely.

“Aah-” Keith throws his head back and moans, struggling to help until Shiro grabs the seam in a fist and rips the crotch out. “Fuck, Shiro-” The rest of his thought is bitten off by the teeth clamping down on the crook of his neck and digging in. Purple blooms under his bite as Shiro ruts up roughly, grinding Keith to his body as they slide together in a mess of spit, sweat, and the precum oozing in rivulets down between them. He pulls back to admire his handiwork with a feral smile as Keith begins to shudder on top of him.

“That's the idea, Baby.” He lets go of Keith's hair and slides them backward enough to sit propped up and wrap a hand around their pulsing lengths. Keith's entire body bends taut as Shiro runs a thumb over his head and twists his wrist, bringing his slick hand up to Keith's mouth to taste. “You want more of that?” Keith snaps a hand to hold Shiro's wrist in place, nodding as he laps the fluid from thick fingers. He plants his other hand on Shiro's thigh behind him for balance and fucks up sharply into Shiro's fist with a keen.

“Please Daddy, I want more.”

Keith's expression strikes Shiro like a thunderbolt, nearly fucked out and he's not even wet and open yet. The flush painted across his pretty cheeks dips down into the collar of the oversize sweater he still has on and Shiro knows from experience that it spreads all the way down to those trembling thighs covered in the tattered remnants of his leggings. He tightens his hand around them and braces himself as he thrusts up against him, murmuring praises. Keith's breath hitches and Shiro imagines the way his abs are pulling in as he teeters on the edge before he arches with a broken whine and splatters Shiro's chest in ropes of cum.

“Daddy!” Keith gasps, oversensitive as Shiro pumps him through it. “It's too much-” He breaks off as Shiro grabs his hand and smears it through the cum on his chest before bringing delicate dripping fingers to his own mouth. Keith moans at the sight and gives a last twitch as his fingers dig into Shiro's jaw. It's enough to push Shiro over the edge himself as he tugs Keith lower and paints his jaw and collarbones. He feels himself twitch weakly and groans as Keith runs his tongue over his sticky lips and soiled hands.

They lay there panting for a few moments, the fire crackling merrily behind them as the evidence of their fun slowly cools and becomes a sticky mess globbing up sweaters and rugs and skin alike. Keith groans and pushes himself up from his slump across Shiro's chest, grimacing at the peeling sensation and whipping the sweater off over his head and into the corner.

“Gross.”

Shiro huffs a laugh underneath him, both hands resting on Keith's flank where they stroke gentle circles. “Didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago.”

Keith sniffs and tosses his head, smirking down at Shiro's peaceful expression and closed eyes. “Well. You were making it worth my while to ignore the mess.”

Shiro snorts and trails one hand up Keith's back, massaging the muscles along his spine as he goes. “You do still have your surprise if you're not too upset about the mess to see it- oof!” Hands slap his chest in a sticky splat, cutting him off as Keith wriggles free from his hold.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” He shimmies off of Shiro's hips with a slide and glances down as they make a sucking sound coming apart, grimacing. “Er, maybe a quick shower first?”

Shiro opens his eyes and looks down at himself, thoroughly debauched as he's splayed, covered in cum and spit and flushed from exertion. He grins up Keith and plucks a bow from one of the decorations around the cabin to place jauntily on his floof. “Aww Baby, you don't want a picture?”

Keith throws his head back cackling before stumbling over to rifle through the pile of bags Shiro had dropped by the doorway. “Now that you mention it...” He plucks his phone out with a triumphant smirk and turns to snap a picture of his mouthwatering lover, the shadows from the fire throwing the hard definition of Shiro's body into sharp relief. “Merry Christmas to me...”

Shiro snorts a laugh and pulls the bow back off his head, holding a hand out to Keith and lurching upright as the mess trickled slowly his abs. He checks his watch and raises an eyebrow before walking naked over to the windowsill and studying the sky, forearms resting against the glass as his breath puffs little patches of fog in front of him.

Keith happily admires his ass the whole walk over before following to press himself fully against Shiro's back. He winds his arms around the muscled torso and stretches onto his toes to hook his chin over Shiro's shoulder.

“What are we looking for?”

Shiro clasps a hand in his own and brings it to his lips to press a kiss into Keith's knuckles. “You'll see.” He tugs Keith around in front to tuck the shorter man under his chin, caging him against the window and wrapping his arms around him in turn. He leans down and presses a kiss against his temple, breathing a sigh into Keith's dark locks. “I love you.”

Keith melts back against him and tips his head up to nose against Shiro's jaw. “I love you too.” His fingers clench around Shiro's where they're held tightly against his body and Keith does his best to become a single person with the man behind him, overwhelmed by his feelings.

Shiro saves him the trouble of expressing his contentment when he inhales sharply and nudges Keith's head forward. “Look!”

Keith squints and cocks his head, eyes searching the cold expanse outside the window. Pristine snow sparkles on the ground surrounding the cabin, bowing the trees around them and shining almost as brightly as day with the light of the full moon bearing down on them. He nearly turns back to ask Shiro what he's meant to be watching for when he sees it – the first snaking ribbon of color sliced through by a flash of light.

“Shiro, what-”

“Merry Christmas, Baby. Make a wish.”

The aurora spills across the edge of the horizon in greens and purples as it dances toward them in its shimmering glory. Another bright flash streaks through the midst of swirling colors and Keith has to blink back tears at the splendor. His chest is tight and throat rough with emotion as he swallows and turns his head, eyes never leaving the window.

“Shiro, it's beautiful.”

Shiro hums against his temple and plants a kiss as he unwinds his arms from Keith's waist, shushing the small noise of protest. He doesn't take more than three steps before he finds what he was looking for right where he expected underneath the tree. The sight as he turns back to the window steals his breath completely.

Keith's face is lit by firelight on one side and the cold, colorful night on the other. His hair cascades in a wild mess over his shoulders and his eyes are filled with wonder. Sweet lips are parted in awe as he leans in close to the glass, frosting the window in little crystalline coatings before it can evaporate. Shiro's heart swells in his chest and he has to swallow hard and blink back the tears threatening to blur his vision of paradise. Keith turns a little to throw him a smile over his shoulder at the choked noise before another shooting star draws his attention back to the night. Shiro's pulse is pounding wildly in his ears as he takes a step toward Keith, suddenly terrified by the ethereal beauty before him.

He takes another wobbling step. His hands sweat and fumble as his knees buckle in genuflection. His shaky exhale draws Keith's attention and his head tips, hesitant to look away from the window and miss a single moment.

Shiro swallows again, throat clicking. He wipes his hands on sticky thighs and grimaces a little before delicately opening the tiny box in his hands.

He's not sure which gleams brighter in the night – the snow, Keith's skin, or the diamond band.

His hand lifts of its own accord and plants itself on Keith's hip in a caress of skin. “Keith-” He breathes it like a benediction as his lover turns from the window, expression curious.

Dark eyes widen as he stumbles backward into the sill, gripping the edge with white knuckles.

“Shiro?”

Shiro licks dry lips and raises his glittering offering higher. “Keith I-” He chokes and feels tears brimming. “I love you and-”

Keith wheezes out a noise like a wounded animal and slaps a hand over his mouth. Tears spill over his lashes immediately as his knees buckle and drop him to Shiro's level.

Shiro lurches forward to wrap his arms around Keith's waist as he snuffles incoherent words into his neck.

“Shh, Baby, I've got you.” He sets the box down and pets gently through Keith's hair, soothing the hiccuping noises coming out. Pulling back a little Shiro smooths dark hair from his forehead until he can meet watery eyes. “You're okay.”

Keith sniffles and nods, opening his mouth once before laugh wetly and burying his face in Shiro's shoulder with a muffled groan.

“I'm sorry, this is embarrassing.”

Shiro chuckles into the tangled mess of hair under his chin. “You're not embarrassing, I understand...” He shifts a little, pulling Keith fully into his lap as he reaches for the box again. “But ah, was that a no or...?”

Keith whips back and shakes his head frantically, snatching the box to his own chest as he glares up as Shiro. “Of course it's not a no!” He thrusts his bare hand to Shiro with an imperious look and Shiro has to fight down another laugh as he plucks the ring from the box and slides it onto Keith's finger with a kiss.

Keith sighs shakily and wraps his arms around Shiro's neck, kissing him soundly before twisting in his lap to turn back to the window. The stars were still streaking overhead through the ribbon-candy sky.

“I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect.”

Shiro presses a private smirk into his hair. Personally, he hadn't imagined proposing when they were both slowly crusting with bodily fluid, but life finds a way. He clasps Keith's hands tightly to his chest and presses a kiss to his temple, taking in the love of his life under the backdrop of the stars.

“Neither could I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY WINTER VACATION DAY <333


End file.
